


Покажи зубы

by crazykotyara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: "— Вам, хоббитам, все весело. Лучше бы зубы чаще показывали."
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 11





	Покажи зубы

Темные тени уже гнездятся меж деревьев. Путаные тропы вьются меж стволов — где людские, где звериные. У них в отряде настоящий следопыт, но Боромир не может отделаться от ощущения, что каждый поворот — не туда. Он не на пределе, еще нет, но сумерки с каждым днем сгущаются все раньше, а в грудной клетке медленно расправляет чешуйчатые кольца змея сомнения. Помыслы отравлены. Небо темнеет. 

Боромир наблюдал, как Фродо собирает хворост для костра. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы стоять вот так, незамеченным в тени деревьев, словно он лазутчик какой, но что прикажешь делать? Лес был полон опасностей: случись что, их доблестный Хранитель Кольца и за себя-то постоять не сможет, не то, что за вещицу, от которой зависит судьба мира. Чтобы это понять, достаточно беглого взгляда на тонкие ручонки — Боромир, захоти он, переломил бы их одним движением, как ветки молодого деревца. Захоти он — он, конечно (не) хочет.  
Треск — Фродо сам сломал длинную ветку. Взялся за следующую, чересчур толстую: хрустит, но не гнется. Боромир со вздохом вышел из своего укрытия. Заслышав тяжелую поступь, Фродо вздрогнул, резко обернулся, похожий на перепуганную птицу. Узнал. Но, выпрямившись, так и не расслабился.  
— Боромир. Я не слышал твоих шагов, — в этом тоне Боромиру примерещилось обвинение, но он через силу улыбнулся. Кивнул на собранную охапку древесины, пока куцую.  
— Тебе следовало бы попросить о помощи. Дневной переход тебя утомил, отчего бы не обратиться к тем, кто устал не так сильно?  
Как охотник в засаде, он ждал. Проявления слабости, доказательства своей правоты.  
Его слова как будто уязвили Фродо, но заговорил тот спокойно:  
— Мы все устали в равной мере. С моей стороны было бы нечестно требовать к себе особого отношения.  
Он снова нагнулся, возвращаясь к своему занятию: голова низко опущена, точно что-то пригибает его к земле. Кольцо. Оно выскользнуло из распахнутого ворота, повисло на цепочке, призывно покачиваясь. Спелое яблоко на низкой ветке. В груди сжалось от мучительного томления.  
— О, но разве ты не особенный? — у основания горла начала зарождаться клокочущая злость. — Эта твоя особая миссия, это твое особое Кольцо...  
Фродо поспешно спрятал Кольцо за иллюзорной защитой ткани. Внимательно и с подозрением глянул из-под густой курчавой челки.  
— И все же. Я — не особенный.  
Боромиру захотелось его как следует встряхнуть — из самых лучших побуждений: напомнить, кто он такой, что может, а что не может. Но вместо этого просто перехватил собранный хворост и со скрипящим на зубах участием посоветовал:  
— Передохни. Позволь мне тебе помочь.  
К его удивлению и раздражению, Фродо не сдвинулся с места.  
— Мне приятно твое участие, но...  
Боромир положил руку ему на плечо и настойчиво подтолкнул к лысому пню рядом.  
— Не упрямься.  
Но Фродо точно врос в землю. Боромир нахмурился: что за ребячество?  
В светлых, как безмятежное летнее небо, глазах виднелся вызов... и насмешка?  
Он толкнул во второй раз, не рассчитав силу. Фродо шагнул назад, поскользнулся на вязкой слякоти и не удержался на ногах: тихо охнув, повалился наземь.  
Боромира тут же скрутили угрызения совести — точно ребенка толкнул. Он поспешно опустился на колени, забыв про хворост, рывком поставил непозволительно легкого полурослика на ноги.  
— Фродо, извини, я...  
— Ничего страшного, — от безучастного тона ему сделалось слегка не по себе. — Мы, хоббиты, такие неустойчивые, а вы, люди, такие сильные...  
Это уже не игра воображения: Фродо в самом деле над ним посмеивался: уголки губ подрагивают, на щеке подсыхает грязь.  
Боромир принялся сердито оттирать бурое пятно указательным и средним пальцем — что угодно, лишь бы стереть этот намек на ухмылочку.  
— Вам, хоббитам, все весело, — проворчал он. Разозлись Фродо, было бы проще — на это хоть ясно, как реагировать. — Лучше бы зубы чаще показывали.  
И вдруг мизинец обожгло холодом. Боромир опустил взгляд.  
Под пальцем оказалась цепочка, на которой висело кольцо.  
Где-то вскрикнула ночная птица. Между большим и указательным пальцем защекотало прерывистым выдохом. Улыбка исчезла.  
— Ты планируешь провести остаток вечности с рукой на моем лице, о Боромир, сын Денетора? — певуче произнес Фродо, но шутливые слова плохо сочетались с застывшим взглядом.  
Боромир и сам знал, как нелепо выглядит, стоя на коленях перед вымазанным в грязи полуросликом, прижав три пальца к его скуле, а мизинцем прилипнув к звеньям цепочки. Подушечкой большого он ощутил легкое подрагивание нижней губы.  
А если он не пошевелится?  
— А каков будет на это твой ответ? — странно хриплым голосом спросил Боромир. — Все шутки?  
Что-то мелькнуло в голубых глазах. Что-то ехидное.  
— Нет. Я покажу зубы, — сказал Фродо и, ощерившись, цапнул его за верхнюю фалангу большого пальца.  
Боромир остолбенел. Не от боли — не так уж и больно.  
Фродо прищурился, не разжимая челюстей. Ждал. Чего? Да кто разберет этих полуросликов. Боромир сделал то, что в этот момент показалось ему естественным: протолкнул палец дальше, обдирая костяшку об острые зубы.  
Теплый влажный язык заметался под пальцем, ноготь уперся в нёбо. Фродо нахмурился, слегка ослабил хватку и снова укусил — в основание большого пальца. На этот раз с чувством. Боромир охнул и надавил на язык сильнее. Скользкое тепло облепило кожу, кончик языка прочертил линию кости. Подушечка пальца от влаги уже начала скукоживаться.  
А ведь добился своего, — подумал Боромир с досадой. Про Кольцо он и думать забыл — цепочка осталась где-то внизу, отлипнув.  
Фродо откинул голову назад. Все портил взгляд — от такого и подмораживает, и бросает в жар.  
А портил ли?  
Фродо напоследок еще раз проехался по фаланге зубами и с влажным звуком выпустил палец на свободу. На коже осталась полоска красноватых следов, поблескивающих под тонкой пленкой слюны. Боромир молча вытер руку о штанину.  
Фродо выглядел до смешного задумчивым: маленький философ с отпечатками чужих пальцев на щеке и повисшей на подбородке ниткой слюны. Поймав взгляд Боромира, он снова улыбнулся этой своей невозможной полуулыбкой.  
— Значит, все же не остаток вечности.  
Боромир вскочил на ноги. В груди бурлило, желания мешались друг с другом, мешая думать. Он хотел броситься в лагерь — и прижать хилого полурослика к дереву — и: взгляд снова упал на цепочку...  
Все разрешил хруст сучьев сзади.  
Боромир взвинчено обернулся. К ним шел Арагорн, со своей обычной угрюмой миной. Боромир выдержал его тяжелый взгляд, как выдерживал всегда, но легкая дрожь пробежала по его спине. Сколь многое увидят зоркие глаза следопыта?  
— Что у вас тут происходит? — спросил Арагорн, хмуро разглядывая пятна грязи на одежде Фродо. — Фродо, тебя не было так долго, что Сэм распереживался, не утащили ли тебя волки.  
Фродо шагнул мимо Боромира, даже не взглянув на него. Развел руками.  
— Боромир великодушно вызвался помочь мне со сбором хвороста, — говорил он ровно. Боромир сомневался, что сможет похвастаться тем же, если откроет рот. — Я упал, и он помог мне подняться. Скажи Сэму, что он напрасно бьет тревогу.  
Арагорн скупо усмехнулся.  
— Нет уж, скажешь ему сам. Он не поверит, пока лично не убедится в твоей целости и сохранности.  
Боромир повернулся к ним спиной и принялся собирать рассыпавшийся хворост. Будничные разговоры клинком резали слух, ему как никогда требовалось уединиться.  
— Я сам здесь закончу, — объявил он, не оборачиваясь. И поторопился углубиться в лес.  
Большой палец саднило. Боромир поднял ладонь к глазам, разглядывая побледневшие отметины. Медленно сжал кулак — и со злостью саданул по стволу старого дуба.  
Тени сгущались.


End file.
